


some sins aren't sins at all

by lsdme



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lsdme/pseuds/lsdme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Walt meet and fall in love...only... Ray is studying to become a priest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	some sins aren't sins at all

**Author's Note:**

> This is the love child of me and [](http://alethea293.livejournal.com/profile)[**alethea293**](http://alethea293.livejournal.com/). We've already leased our house in hell for it. It's un-beta'd, so there will probably be terrible sentences and errors everywhere, but hell, I couldn't be bothered.

_**fic: some sins aren't sins at all**_  
Title: some sins aren't sins at all  
Author: [](http://l-s-d-me.livejournal.com/profile)[**l_s_d_me**](http://l-s-d-me.livejournal.com/)  
Pairing: Ray/Walt  
Rating: R  
Word Count: 5610  
Genre: AU  
Summary: Ray and Walt meet and fall in love...only... Ray is studying to become a priest.  
Notes: This is the love child of me and [](http://alethea293.livejournal.com/profile)[**alethea293**](http://alethea293.livejournal.com/). We've already leased our house in hell for it. It's un-beta'd, so there will probably be terrible sentences and errors everywhere, but hell, I couldn't be bothered.

This picture I made might help things out a bit: [You know you're going to click this](http://i56.tinypic.com/28lexld.jpg)  


________

The sun nearly blinded him as he stepped off of the bus, fumes threatening to choke him as he breathed in the thick summer air. Walt stood on the curb and stared up at the skyline as the city bustled around him. He slid his sunglasses on and the relief was immediate. No longer did he have to strain to search the buildings in the area. _There,_ he said to himself as he spotted the pointed roof, the adornments noticeable even at his distance. As Walt slung his bag across his body he felt the small tin box he kept in it slam against his thigh, memories of a time long past - a time that he did not want to be _past_.

It was near lunch time so the crowds on the street were hurrying to and from restaurants, some talking in hushed tones as if to spill mid-day secrets to one another. But Walt walked silently and at a steady pace as he passed block by block of city streets.

Fifteen minutes later he stood in the shadow the building, his sunglasses removed and hooked in the front of his shirt. He moved up the steps, doing his best to slow the beating in his chest as he gripped the door handle and pulled.

The air inside was cold and stale. Familiar to him in such a way that instantly made the rhythm of his heart relax, knowing it was close to where it needed to be. Walt crossed behind the rows, heading toward his destination – a door on the right hand side. Slowly, to as not break the silent spell over the room, he slid inside, closing the door behind him.

Walt kneeled; waiting for what he knew was coming. The partition slid back and Walt could tell even in the dim light, even through the mesh, that it was him.

“Forgive me,” Walt said, his finger tips brushing the barrier. “I had to,” he whispered. A shuddered breath reached his ears. “Walt,” it whispered.

_____________

 _Three Years Ago._

“Is this seat taken?” Walt asked as he looked around the crowded restaurant. He should’ve known better than to go to this particular shop that time of day, but his class got out early and he was hungry.

“Huh?” the dark haired man he had asked glanced up from the newspaper. His mouth was open a little, one of his eyes was squinting at Walt, and he had a light smear of mustard on the underside of his bottom lip.

“Is it alright if I sit here?” Walt asked again, motioning to the empty seat across from him.

The man shook his head and sat up a little straighter. “Yeah sure,” he said, moving some of his trash out of the way. Walt set his food down, shooing away crumbs and drops of soda that still lingered on the table.

They sat in silence for the next twenty minutes as Walt ate and the stranger read his paper.

“Can you fucking believe this shit?!” the man said loudly as he set down the paper and stared at Walt.

Walt had no idea what he was talking about, but he decided to go along with him.

“I can’t,” he answered, his face as serious as he could muster.

The man appraised him for a second, before he started nodding rapidly and pointing at Walt. “See? See? You know and you don’t even know what the fuck I’m talking about! I knew I was smart for letting you sit here, that you weren’t a total fucking retard even if you are wearing a sweater that makes you look like my pops. But never mind that,” he continued as Walt looked down at what he was wearing. “It’s fucking Saddam and his gay ass army, dude. Does he really think he can beat us? My buddy Brad is over there steam rolling the country with nothing but a sword! Saddam better kiss his ass goodbye now.”

Walt laughed, not knowing what else to do. He looked down at his watch, noticing that if he didn’t leave then that he would be late for his next class.

“They let your friend go to war with a sword?” Walt asked, relaxing back in his seat.

“Oh god you _are_ retarded!”

Walt missed both of his next classes.

~*~

Nearly a week later Walt found himself back in the same restaurant, unwilling to venture further from campus than need be, or so he told himself. He was once again standing to the side searching for a place to sit. His eyes settled on the man he sat with before whose name he never caught. Walt felt lightness in his chest as he walked over.

"Excuse me?" he asked, with a little more shyness than was normal for him. Walt watched as he looked up from his book, a creased brow, but a smile quirking up from the corner of his mouth.

"Hey there, buddy!"

Walt automatically pulled out a chair and sat down across from him.

“What are you reading?” Walt asked as he bit into his sandwich.

He flipped the book closed and slid it over to Walt, _An Introduction to the Study of Comparative Religion_ , it read in over-sized lettering across the cover. Walt realized he didn’t know whether or not he was a student at his college, or what. He mentally flipped through the things they had talked about last week and couldn’t figure it out. He also realized he still didn’t know his name.

“I’m Walt by the way,” he said, holding his hand out.

“Joshua Raymond Person,” he told Walt, shaking his hand. “But if you call me ‘Josh’ or ‘Raymond’ I’ll cut your balls off, so stick with Ray.”

Walt smiled over at him. “Ray it is then.”

~*~

“I fucking knew you were stalking me,” Ray said as he plopped down next to Walt.

It was a Saturday afternoon and Walt was enjoying the weekend finally being there by not giving one thought to his school work. He had, however, given many thoughts to Ray. Particularly the way his deep brown eyes got brighter when he laughed or how his hands never seemed to still. Now Walt couldn’t help but dwell on the feel of Ray’s leg pressed to his and he squeezed into the booth.

Walt stopped spinning his drink around on the table and turned his head toward Ray, so close.

“I think you have the definition of stalking mixed up,” Walt said, smiling. “Since I was here first I think it’s you that’s stalking me.”

Ray scoffed, “semantics, my dear Walt. Nothing but semantics.” He was still mumbling about who was stalking who when he reached over and grabbed Walt’s drink. His hand closed on the side opposite Walt’s, but their fingers still touched and Walt couldn’t bring himself to let go. As Ray brought the cup to his mouth their eyes met as if in a challenge, and Walt wasn’t going to be the one to break first. Ray drained the glass of its contents and set it back on the table, brushing his fingers over Walt’s as he removed his hand.

Walt licked his lips involuntarily.

“I wasn’t done with that,” he said, his throat dry.

Ray rolled his eyes. “Fine, I’ll get you another one. But I’m buying whatever I want,” he said as he placed his hand on Walt’s thigh and pushed up, moving out into the crowd.  
_____________

 _Now_

“You can’t be here, Walt,” Ray’s voice floated to him, so familiar and full of emotion.

Walt could feel his name on Ray's lips as it was spoken, just as it had been hundreds of times before. He could hear it all there, from the very first time to when Ray said his name as he turned to leave the last time. The way Ray had said it with a smile on his face, closing his eyes as he shook his head with amusement had never left Walt even though at times it was easier to remember the look of sadness in his eyes as he held his hands up and asked Walt "please?" before closing the door behind him.

But that was then; a _then_ that Walt was meaning to replace with now.

"Please," Walt said quietly, almost more to himself than Ray.

Ray's uneven breathing reverberated through the enclosed space. "You know I could never say no to you when you sound like that," Ray said.

Walt let out the breath he had been holding and let his head rest against the screen. He saw more than felt Ray's hand touch the opposite side as though he were touching Walt's face.

"An hour," Ray whispered. "There's a park a couple blocks over."  
_____________

 _Then_

"You do realize that we've been hanging out for months and I still have no clue where you go to school, except for the fact that you study religion," Walt said.

They were sitting on the ground with their backs against a tree. It was far enough out that nobody would come by and bother them, but close enough that it was within an easy walking distance from the main part of town. Ray told him that he discovered it one day while trying to get lost. "Why would you _try_ and get lost?" Walt had asked. Ray told him that it was what he did for fun before he had a little puppy following him around, and proceeded to ruffle Walt's hair. It was times like that which made him realize that it was different with Ray was different. That their lives were different and better when they were together, even though at times Ray still seemed like a stranger in some ways. Sure, Walt knew that he wore black most days, smoked, had a mouth that would shame most criminals, and a million other little things that nobody else would care about, but he wanted to know more about him.

Ray just looked at him though and shrugged, telling him it wasn't really important. And then proceed to tell Walt a story that would make him cry with laughter.

It wasn't until two weeks later when Walt promised his grandma he would go to her church with her that it all became clear.

Walt was sitting there quietly, not fully paying attention, when a voice that he would know anywhere rang throughout the room. His head shot up and there he was. Ray.

"What is...?" Walt said, his eyes wide at the sight of him.

"That's a student from the Seminary," Grandma Hasser whispered. "Such a sweet boy."

Walt couldn't help but smile. He watched and listened as Ray spoke. His nervous energy seemed confined, for the moment at least, and his voice seemed strong as he talked of doing what was right. It was as if something inside of Walt clicked in that moment and he finally saw Ray, and knew everything about him that he would ever need to know.

The minute Ray saw Walt sitting there staring at him with wide eyes and a smile trying to play at his lips was one that Walt didn't think he would ever forget. Ray had just finished speaking, finally letting his eyes scan more of the crowd. Walt watched him waiting for them to find him, knowing they would. The instant they met Walt saw a pink blush threaten to spill over the collar at Ray's neck, with just a slight pink ting on his cheeks. Walt had wanted to make a joke about it being the only time in Ray's life that he seemed bashful, but it was so beautiful to him that his mind went blank as Ray just shrugged and smiled before moving to sit down.

Walt had no idea what was said the rest of the service.

~*~

"So," Walt said as he came up behind Ray later that day.

Walt knew where he would be, and as soon as he left his Grandmother's house he practically ran out to their tree. The sun was at their backs as Walt sat down beside him, his leg pressing up against Ray's.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" Walt asked with a nudge.

Ray bent his head as he lit a cigarette, taking a drag off of it before facing Walt.

"I just," Ray started, an uncharacteristically troubled look crossed his face. "I just didn't know how you'd take it, or fuck, how I'd take it if you didn't want to keep...whatever. Shit man, are you really going to make me talk about my feelings?"

And it was true, the feelings part, and the fact that they were there. It couldn't be hidden anymore, and shouldn't have to be. Walt moved his hand, taking the cigarette out of Ray's grasp and taking a draw off of it for himself. He let the smoke fill his lungs before exhaling, tossing the cigarette out into the near darkness and kissing Ray.

It was the first time they had done more than touch innocently here and there; a hand on a thigh, sitting next to each other pressed together shoulders to feet, a hand resting on a back momentarily.

But Walt's mouth pressed to Ray's as he let his hand slide up into his hair was entirely new. Ray's hair was softer than he thought it would be, but nothing about it could rival the feel of Ray's lips slowly playing against his own, the barest hint of his tongue grazing Walt's lip.

He pulled back, looking straight into Ray's eyes, the brown of them darker than normal.

"It's alright, Ray," he said. "Want to take my confession?"

Ray smiled before pushing his back against the ground. "You motherfucker," he said as he crawled on top of Walt.  
______________

 _Now_

As Walt made his way from the coffee shop, where he sat watching the clock on his phone for the past hour, toward the park he knew he couldn't mess this up. He tried to occupy himself by rolling up the sleeves on his blue button up a little further and wishing he had worn something other than jeans. When he at last turned the corner into the park he could see Ray resting up against a wall off to the side. His head was bent to the side as he lit a cigarette, his all black outfit and white collar making him look more of a mythical character than the man that Walt knew and loved.

Walt pressed on as he ran his hand through his hair, pushing the sweat off of his brow, his hair dampened.

Never taking his eyes off Ray he saw it the instant Ray spotted him. The intake of breath in his chest said everything, they never needed words anyway.

Ray straightened as Walt got within a couple feet of him, as if preparing to be taken and held, touched, anything. But Walt simply stopped and watched all of the emotions play across his face. Ray could never hide anything from him. They were in the shade of the wall, but Walt knew that Ray had to be burning up in his all black; the city heat a far cry from the openness of their field miles and miles away from where they finally stood, together again.

"How did you find me?" Ray asked, motioning for Walt to lean against the wall, out of the glare of the sun.

"I just asked around to see if anybody knew of a smart-ass priest who secretly smokes a pack a day and thinks he's James Dean," Walt said. "It wasn't that hard."

Ray finally let his exterior crack and a smile broke across his face. It was a smile that said _I miss you...I miss us._ It was a smile that would make Walt reach out pull Ray into a hug every time he saw it. It made him sway toward Ray, his hands reaching out and then stopping when he realized what he was doing. He could feel a pang in his chest at thinking he didn't have free reign to touch Ray as he chose now.

"I don't know if this was such a good idea," Ray said, his eyes roaming Walt's face as he nervously rolled his cigarette in between his fingers. "I have...I have to go."

Walt didn't hesitate this time as he moved to grab Ray's arm as he pushed off the wall. Ray froze, half in the sunlight, half still in the shadow.

"You didn't have to leave," Walt told him, tightening his grip. "You shouldn't have just left. Fuck Ray, I haven't seen you in a year. Stay. Just for a bit." He was still holding onto Ray, his thumb sliding back and forth along his sleeve.

Without a word Ray moved in, letting the momentum from Walt's grasp to pull them both into a hug. Walt let out a ragged breath and he squeezed Ray tight, holding him. The smell of him filled his nose as they held onto one another. Walt could feel Ray's breath on his neck, uneven and hot. They broke apart as Walt lowered his hands to Ray's waist, slipping a piece of paper into his pocket with nothing more than an address and a room number on it.

"How have you been?" Ray asked, moving back from him. "How's your grandma?"

And that was how it started. They stood there talking, catching up, being careful not to touch, careful not to reveal too much. It felt like it had when they first met, testing the ground between them. Walt listened and laughed as Ray told him about "the fucking hippies" who lived in that part of the city.

Slowly but surely the moved closer to one another as their laughter caused them to sway closer.

"Is Brad still slaying dragons?" Walt asked.

Ray froze and Walt felt his chest tighten. "I haven't heard from him in about six months," Ray said, reaching for another cigarette. "I'm sure he's fine. He's the fucking Iceman after all, but it's never been this long before."

Walt moved closer, his hand squeezing at the junction of Ray's neck and shoulder. Close. Familiar. "Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine."

Ray nodded his head, moving it slightly so that his face rubbed against Walt's hand for a moment. Walt had never wanted to kiss him more. He slid his hand up to cup the side of Ray's face, forcing their eyes to meet.

"Ray," he said, his voice strained.

He could see it on Ray's face when it changed, when the moment was gone and Ray's guards were back up. "I have to go," he said suddenly pulling out of Walt's reach. "You shouldn't have...You shouldn't have come here," Ray said as he walked away.  
___________

 _Then_

Their kiss was slow and measured as they moved against each other. It felt like they were moving in slow motion, the entire world stopped around them.

It was mid-afternoon on a Wednesday. Walt had gotten an apartment off campus, a place where he and Ray spent most of their time for the past nine months. Ray never spent the entire night there, not when his dorm was monitored. But Walt loved every minute he was there.

He sat up with his back against the headboard, shirt off, jeans annoying confining as Ray straddled him. Walt slid his hands underneath the back of Ray's tank top. It was a shock to him the first time he saw Ray without a shirt on. He never expected the tattoos; never expected how much they made him want to lick inches of ink to just see if they tasted different than the rest of him. And to him they did.

Ray carded his fingers through Walt's hair, occasionally stopping to grab a hold of his neck. Walt loved these moments. The silent afternoons spent in each other's arms, hands and mouths exploring and learning what makes the other tick.

Walt would sit in church on Sunday's watching as Ray grew stronger and more confident. He noted how the congregation adored him when he smiled in that self-deprecating way. They were careful to keep things private and to themselves. That was until one Sunday, until the last Sunday they spent together.

"Hello?" Walt said as he answered his phone while walking to the car.

It was his mom. Walt listened to her speak and felt his heart sink to the gravel below his feet. Their dog had been killed; Walt's dog which he had raised since it was a pup.

"Goddammit," Walt said to himself as he hung up, sliding to sit on the roof of his car.

He sat there thinking, lost in his own head until he heard someone say his name.

"Walt?" Ray said, walking toward him. "What'cha still doing here?"

"The dog died," he said without preamble.

"Oh man, I'm sorry," Ray said, moving into Walt's space and hugging him.

They stood there embracing; Walt still on the hood of his car with Ray standing between his legs, arms wrapped around each other. Walt let his forehead rest on Ray's shoulder, letting the feel of him begin to make everything better once again.

"Thank you," Walt whispered after a few minutes. He lifted his head, smiling as Ray placed a small kiss on his temple.

"Why don't you head home," Ray whispered between them. "I'll come over later."

Walt nodded as he slid off the car, he and Ray releasing one another. He watched Ray walk back to the church as he drove away, the head of the parish standing on the front steps.  
____________

 _Now_

Walt laid on the bed in his hotel room listening to the rain outside. He had been hoping for rain earlier, something to break the heat that had been oppressing him all day. His hand rest lightly on a small tin box he kept pictures of he and Ray in. It also held the key to his apartment that he had made for Ray the day before he left for good which he never had the chance to give.

He thought about Ray, about seeing him again, the feel of him underneath his hand earlier. Walt never knew why Ray left. He got nothing more than a canned answer of, "I got a new opportunity."

Through the rain there was the sound of pounding. For a full minute Walt thought it was thunder only to realize his name was being carried with it too.

"Walt! Walt! Open the door!"

He jumped up off the bed, the pictures spilling onto the floor. The door flew open with force as he pulled it and Ray barged in simultaneously. The rain was pouring down in sheets as Ray stood there soaked to the bone. Every inch of him was dripping as he slicked his hair back, moving forward to slam the door behind him.

"Why the fuck did you come here?" he yelled, his body shaking with both cold and adrenaline.

"What do you mean 'why the fuck did I come here'?" Walt shot back. "You left, I wanted you, so found you."

"It wasn't your decision," Ray said, punctuation each word with a shove against Walt's chest.

"The fuck it wasn't," Walt answered back, knocking Ray's arms out of the way.

"You left Ray." Now Walt was the one pushing him back. "You left without a word. For what? Because you didn't want me anymore? Because you got scared? What for?!"

This wasn't how Walt had wanted this to happen, but it was. A year of resentment, betrayal, and longing was exploding out of him. Both of them were breathing hard from the heat bubbling up between them. Ray ripped his white collar off and threw it across the room.

"Fuck Walt," he said as turned away, his clothes still sticking to his body. "He saw us that day in the parking lot, the head of the Parish."

When Ray turned his eyes were full of pain and regret. Walt reached for him, but Ray shrugged away from it.

"They gave me an ultimatum. Leave the school or transfer away." Ray's face turned hard. "You have no idea how fucking hard it was for me. But what else was I going to do with my life. This is what I wanted, other than you I've never wanted anything so much."

"And here you show up," Ray continued, grabbing Walt's arms and backing him around the room. "What the fuck am I supposed to do now," he said in a softer tone.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Walt asked, fisting the shirt at Ray's sides; his own anger still right below his chest.

"I couldn't," Ray said. "I didn't know how to. I couldn't."

"Coward," Walt mumbled under his breath.

Ray stepped closer to him, nearly pressing him up against the door. "Don't call me that. You don't know how hard it was for me."

"Don't make this all about y--," Walt began as Ray shoved up into his space, kissing him.

Walt let the shock of it take him for a moment, the heat, the anger, the point of it all filling him up. He gripped Ray's sides hard and pulled him against his body, biting at his bottom lip. Ray groaned, pulling his head back as he grabbed the buttons of Walt's shirt until they ripped open. He followed in suit, trying his best to get Ray's shirt off, but it was soaked and sticking together.

"Don't rip it," Ray told him, stopping his hands.

The shirt Walt was wearing was thrown to the ground as he watched Ray divulge himself of his. The tattoos hit him like a freight train, palming himself through his jeans at the sight of them. Fuck. He had forgotten how they looked on Ray; so incongruous with the picture he presented to the world. It took him but a second to move forward and run his tongue along one of the stars on his chest, still wet. He bit down, dragging his teeth down to Ray's nipple before taking it between his teeth.

Ray bucked up against him, crying out. Walt wanted to her him enjoying this, wanted him to realize that he needed this just as much as Walt did. He raised his head and looked Ray straight in the eyes as he backed them toward the bed. Both of their chests were rising and falling rapidly.

"You're not going to leave this time, Ray," Walt told him. "I'm going to take you apart and then put you back together so you'll know that you won't work without me."

Ray's knees hit the bed and sat was forced to sit, his hands sliding down from Walt's arms to his waist. Walt pushed him back a little as he knelt down to unbuckle Ray's pants. While he worked on the belt and zipper, Ray's hands found his hair and gripped it tight, pulling it just enough to hurt. Walt looked up at him, his tongue wetting his lips as he pulled the zipper down on Ray's pants. No underwear. He ran his hands up and down Ray's thighs, feeling the muscles practically shaking under his touch. Ray grabbed his hair harder and pulled back and he moved forward, forcing them both to stand.

Walt let himself be pulled backwards. His back hit the side table hard, knocking the lamp over as he angled his head to run his teeth along Ray's arm, biting at the skin there.

His hands were white knuckling the table as Ray let go of him and dropped to his knees. He had Walt's pants open and pulled down around his thighs in seconds. Ray leaned forward, biting and sucking along the line of Walt's hip. One side, and then the other, nothing more than his breath touching Walt's dick as he moved.

"Do it," Walt ordered.

Without warning Ray took him full in his mouth. Walt's head spun as the wet heat from Ray's mouth sucked and licked at his dick. He thrust mercilessly into Ray's mouth, fucking it as much as Ray was giving him. Ray pulled off suddenly, tightening his hold on Walt's hips and pulling him down to the ground with him.

Walt crawled over him, straddling Ray and his erection. He pushed Ray back, hard against the carpet, trapping both of his hands above his head as he circled both of their dicks with his free hand. Ray cried out in a clipped yell as Walt squeezed them together before they began thrusting together through Walt's grip.

Ray's breath was quick and raspy as they moved together. Their hands were holding onto each other so tight that Walt could feel Ray's short nails digging into the back of his hand. Walt watched as the brown of Ray's eyes all but disappeared as his pupil's dilated. He took that as his cue to release Ray's arms and back off of him. Walt's hand went to the band of Ray's pants and pulled them off the rest of the way, also taking the time to kick his jeans the rest of the way off.

He looked up Ray's body before him. His body shining from rain and sweat. Walt moved slowly back up, his nose nuzzling up one of Ray's legs before running his tongue along his balls, up to the crown of his dick, sucking him down hard enough that Ray nearly arched all the way off the ground.

"Fuck, Walt," he gasped.

Walt pulled off, and crawled the rest of the way up him. "Don't worry," he said. "We will."

The nails on Ray's fingers scraped up Walt's back, digging into his shoulders as they kissed. It was sloppy as their tongues met, constantly fighting for dominance as held on to each other. Ray snaked his leg around Walt's and turned hard to flip them over. Walt's arm hit the side table as they shifted and he had to grab the leg of it to stop the momentum. Ray pressed his groin down, hard, against Walt's causing them both to shudder.

Walt's head turned to the side seeing some of his pictures strewn around the floor. He froze at them. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Ray's hand moving to pick one of them up. It was one of Ray sleeping on Walt's bed. Ray sat back on his heels as he stared at it.

"When did you take this?" he asked quietly.

"Just one afternoon," Walt said as he laid his hands at the crook of Ray's knees.

Ray held the picture tight, his chin dropping to his chest. He said nothing as he pulling Walt up to his feet and kissed his chest. Walt could feel the change in him; he could feel the fear and anger leaving his body. He leaned into Walt and ran his nose along his chest and neck.

"It's alright, Ray," Walt said to him, raising up his face so they were facing each other. Kissing Ray on the cheek, he could feel him tremble. When their lips met once again it was softer. Walt slid their hands together as Ray let the picture drop to the floor.

~*~

Ray was biting the back of his hand to keep from crying out as Walt fucked him slowly.

"Ray...Ray," Walt mumbled as his body shook. "I want to hear you. Don't cover it up."

His hand moved to cup Walt's face as they moved together against the sheets. Walt grabbed Ray's hand and just for a moment kissed the angry red mark on the back of it before training Ray's fingertips down his chest. The moan that came out of Ray's mouth when Walt finally released his hand and wrapped his own around Ray's dick was one of the most guttural noises he had ever heard. Walt snapped his hips forward and began fucking him in earnest as Ray let everything go beneath him.

~*~

Walt couldn't stop touching Ray. They laid there with no sound but the rain outside and their breathing. They weren't cuddling; they weren't. But their legs were intertwined and their hands kept ghosting over chests, arms, and hips. Ray's body looked like it had been through hell, covered in bite and scratch marks, spots that Walt knew would bruise by morning. He glanced down at himself and knew he would look the same.

He had gotten Ray back for the night and hoped that it would be longer. In a way he knew the minute Ray showed up at the door soaking wet that their lives weren't going to be the same anymore.

His mouth found the bite mark on the back of Ray's hand and kissed it once more before shifting on top of him to kiss all the marks along his neck, down his shoulders and chest, sliding down to let his tongue slide over the finger-shaped bruises he knew were forming on his hips. Ray tilted his head at him and ran his hand through Walt's hair, letting him explore where they had already been.

When his teeth grazed the space over Ray's heart, feeling the rhythm of it below his mouth, he finally stopped moving to rest his head there.

"This is mine, Ray Person," he whispered, knowing Ray would hear him. "It's mine and no one else's."

Ray slid down in the bed so their faces lined up. "It's yours."


End file.
